The All-New Spider-Man
The All-New Spider-Man is a "series" in deviantART that was released in 2015 and is based off Marvel Comics fictional character Spider-Man and is part of the Earth-646 Marvel Universe. NOTE: No one is allowed to edit the contents of this page, except me and myself alone. Synopsis Season 1 (All-New Spider-Man) After Peter Parker calls it quits as Spider-Man, he decides to spend more time with his family and tells the rest of his "Spider-Friends" to find a worthy successor of the mantle. Luckily, the Spiders have ran into Kendrick "Hero" Urgena, who was recently trained by Spider-Man himself in the early days. Much to his dismay, Kendrick is unsure of taking of the role of one of the most iconic superheroes of the Marvel Universe. However, throughout his journey, he'll be able to learn and overcome his doubt of being the All-New Spider-Man! Season 2 (Parker Luck 2.0) After the events that occured in No Such Thing as Heroes, Kendrick Urgena continues his web-slinging crusade as the All-New Spider-Man all while trying to keep it all secret (aside from the fact that most people know that about it to begin with). However, to make matters even more difficult for him than they already are now, it appears to be only a matter of time before his life starts to get crazy in a big way! Characters Main Characters * The Family ** Kendrick Urgena (voiced by Dylan O'Brien) *** as Kendrick "Hero" Urgena (previously) *** as Proto-Spider (previously/temporarily) *** as The All-New Spider-Man **** in The All-New Black Suit **** in The ArchAngel Armor ** Danielle Fenton (voiced by Victoria Justice) *** as Dani Phantom ** Wanda Maximoff (voiced by Elizabeth Olsen) *** as Scarlet Witch ** Alma Masters (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) *** as Alma Plasmius ** Masane Amaha (voiced by Jamie Marchi) *** in WitchBlade Form ** Rihoko Amaha (voiced by Tara Strong) * The Spiders ** Peter Parker (voiced by Grant Gustin) *** as Spider-Man ** Symbiote Spider-Man/"Symbiote" Peter Parker (voiced by Matt Lanter) ** Scarlet Spider/Ben Reilly (voiced by Ben Diskin) ** Iron Spider/"Civil War" Peter Parker (voiced by Greg Cipes) ** Spider-Man Noir/Peter Parker "Noir" (voiced by Milo Ventimiglia) ** Spider-Man 2099/Miguel O'Hara (voiced by Dan Gilvezan) ** Ultimate Spider-Man II/Miles Morales (voiced by Donald Glover) ** Future Foundation Spider-Man/"Future Foundation" Peter Parker (voiced by Jason Spisak) ** Spectacular Spider-Man/Spectacular Peter Parker (voiced by Josh Keaton) ** Ultimate Animated Spider-Man/Ultimate Animated Peter Parker (voiced by Drake Bell) ** Agent Venom/Flash Thompson (currently voiced by Kirby Morrow; previously voiced by Charlie Alder and Roger Craig Smith) *** in his "True" Venom form ** Modern Scarlet Spider/Kaine Parker (voiced by Ben Diskin) Recurring Characters/Guest Appearances * Heroes ** SHIELD *** Agent Natasha Romanoff/Codename: "Black Widow" (voiced by Scarlett Johannson) ** The Defenders *** Dr. Stephen Strange (voiced by Richard Epcar) ** The X-Men *** Wolverine/James "Logan" Howlett (voiced by Steve Blum) *** Iceman/Robert "Bobby" Drake (voiced by Matt Hill) ** The Marvel Knights *** Luke Cage (voiced by Henry Simmons) *** Iron Fist/Danny Rand (voiced by Loren Lester) *** Daredevil/Matt Murdock (voiced by Charlie Cox) *** Punisher/Frank Castle (voiced by Thomas Jane) ** The Daily Bugle *** J. Jonah Jameson (voiced by J. K. Simmons) *** Robert "Robbie" Robertson (voiced by Laurence Fishburne) *** Betty Brant (voiced by Grey Delisle) *** Tozawa Yusuke (voiced by Adrian Pasdar) *** Adrian Owens (voiced by Joe Dinicol) ** Other Heroes/Characters *** Khan Family **** Ms. Marvel II/Kamala Khan (voiced by Danica McKellar) **** Mrs. Khan (voiced by Ellora Patnaik) **** Mr. Khan (voiced by Vijay Mehta) *** Nova II/Sam Alexander (voiced by Logan Miller) *** Reptil/Humberto Lopez (voiced by Antony Del Rio) *** Claire Temple (voiced by Rosario Dawson) *** Firestar/Angelica Jones (voiced by Ashley Tisdale) *** Alpha/Andrew Maguire (voiced by Nathan Kress) *** Patriot/Elijah Bradley (voiced by Tyler James Williams) *** Speedball/Robbie Baldwin (voiced by Andrew Francis) *** Wiccan/William Kaplan (voiced by David Henrie) *** Kohaku Parker (voiced by Candice Patton) *** NYPD **** "L" Lawiet (voiced by Alessandro Juliani) **** Captain Jean DeWolff (voiced by Maya Stojan) *** Foggy Nelson (voiced by Elden Henson) *** Jazz Fenton (voiced by Emma Stone) *** Deadpool/Wade Winston Wilson (voiced by Nolan North) **** Deadpool's Yellow Box (voiced by Will Friedle) **** Deadpool's White Box (voiced by Troy Baker) *** Laura Kinney/All-New Wolverine (voiced by Nina Dobrev) * Villains ** Oscorp *** Norman Osborn (voiced by Bryan Cranston) **** as Iron Patriot *** Taskmaster/Tony Masters (voiced by Clancy Brown) *** "Police/SWAT"/Oscorp Facility Guards (voiced by Steve Blum, John DiMaggio, and a few others) ** The Sinister Syndicate *** Wilson Fisk/Kingpin (voiced by Vincent D'Onofrio) *** James Wesley (voiced by Toby Leonard Moore) *** Dr. Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus (voiced by Peter MacNicol) *** Chameleon/Dmitri Kravinoff (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) *** Mysterio/Quentin Beck (voiced by Dave Wittenberg) *** Shocker/Herman Schultz (voiced by Michael Beattie) *** Electro/Max Dillon (voiced by Crispin Freeman) **** in his Second Suit *** Rhino/Alex O'Hirn (voiced by Charlie Adler) *** Sandman/Flint Marko (voiced by John DiMaggio) ** Other Villains *** Kraven the Hunter/Sergei Kravinoff (voiced by Gerard Butler) *** Sabretooth/Victor Creed (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) *** Hammerhead (voiced by John DiMaggio) *** Silver Sable (voiced by Jennifer Hale) *** Todd Tolensky/Toad (voiced by Noel Fisher) *** Crossbones' gang **** Brock Rumlow/Crossbones (voiced by Scott McNeil) **** Lance Alvers/Avalanche (voiced by Christopher Grey) *** Hōshi of Malevolence/"Black Suit" (voiced in English by Jennifer Hale/voiced in Japanese by Junko Takeuchi) *** Hand Ninja (voiced by Peter Shinkoda and a few others) Spinoffs There is an upcoming "series" known as the Marvel Universe that will tie-in with the All-New Spider-Man series, along with the five-episode miniseries Revenge of the Deadpool. Also, there is also a fanfilm-esque one-shot called Marvel Earth-646: Where Are They?, which will have the All-New Spider-Man wondering if some of the big names such as the Avengers, the X-Men, or the Fantastic Four are considered to be real or straight-up myths. Episodes Here are the list of "episodes" for The All-New Spider-Man. Season 1 Season 2 (Parker Luck 2.0) __FORCETOC__ __INDEX__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Spider-Man Category:Marvel Category:Channel Marvel Category:Marvel Comics Category:Drama Category:Comedy Category:Fanfiction Category:Marvel Animated Universe (2010s) Category:Marvel (Earth-646)